


Jessie's Girl

by Imboredsueme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Nothing but angst, this is probably going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: Bucky is in love with this girl and he swears she loves him too. That is, until he finds out she’s with Steve





	Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is like my second Bucky fic ever, and I think it turned out quite good for my second time around. Be sure to leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say!

He would stare at her, constantly. Of course, not in a way that would make her uncomfortable, that’s the last thing he wanted. He always stared because he like counting everything that made her so perfect. It was like counting stars, he’d try so hard to finish, but he never could. He just end up having to start all over again.

The way she smiles would never fail to knock the breath from his lungs. The room would always seem brighter with her around; she was a ray of sunshine that Bucky hopes will never lose it’s light. She was great with everyone, always making sure that they were alright. Always making sure  _he_  was alright.  And Bucky being himself, he never wanted to burden the woman with his inner turmoil. So when she asks if he’s doing okay, wether Bucky was feeling his best or – more often than not – his worst, he’d say yes with a very convincing smile.

Bucky never took mind of why she was always at the Avengers’ HQ. He was just so happy to see her so often that it would never cross his mind. He just assumed she was a close friend of Tony’s as they were closer than her and anyone else. Bucky loved especially when she came on a Saturday night, which is when – if the team’s not busy – everyone gathered in the movie room. Bucky always used it as an excuse to sit close to her.

They’d sit together in the large arm chair, and she’d throw her legs over his and snuggle up to him in the dark. And Bucky would always secretly smile then, and he’d tighten his hold on her just a bit. In hopes that if he held her close enough, that moment wouldn’t disappear. That they’d stay there frozen forever.

They’d be watching the movie with everyone, and laugh at Sam’s and Scott’s jokes in between. And it would be that way for a good while, until he’d  feel her body go somewhat limp against his and her breathing would even out. Bucky would always carry her to her room then, and put her to bed.

Bucky felt something in moments like those. He never really knew what it was, but his heart would race and his stomach felt as though it was turning over, and his flesh hand would pick up a sweat. It was a strange feeling for him at first, until he finally accepted and admitted to himself that he fell for Y/n L/n.

But Bucky never saw it coming. Of course he didn’t.

He never would’ve guessed. But he probably should have noticed.

The lingering looks, the lasting touches. The way she would practically start glowing for him. There was that smile, a smile that Bucky had foolishly thought was reserved for him. But he saw the way they looked at each other, and it broke his heart.

Bucky thinks it’s safe to say that he had never felt a pain like that before. It spread from his chest, ripping through his already damaged heart. His stomach dropped and he clenched his fists when something else bloomed in his chest.

For months, he’s done his best not to stare at her anymore. She’s not his, she never was. But he hated being around them, he hated to see that gleam in her eyes that shown for another man. Bucky hated himself for thinking like that, for being so damn selfish. He should be happy for Steve. He is, after all, his best friend, and he wanted nothing but happiness for him. Him and Y/n both. He hated that he had to pretend that he was okay with them being together. The least they could do is not flaunt their love everywhere.

So when they were in the same room together, Bucky would find something to busy his mind with. He’d count in his head, one to one hundred and then backwards. Just to make sure that his mind doesn’t have to go to the both of them. With his arm around her waist, holding her close while he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. He’d get up then and go walk about, he’d go to the gym and take his frustration out on the punching bag.

He was too blinded by his feelings to see that hers didn’t match up. To see that there was no way that she could ever feel the same. And he realised then that he had probably missed his chance with her, that her smile would always belong to  _him_. That he too had sat once and counted her perfections, he probably found them much like stars too. There were so many to count, and sometimes, Bucky would find himself counting still.

He knows he’ll have to get over it eventually, but he doubt he would. Especially when Steve came to him to ask him to help him pick out a ring. He proposed in front of everyone and Bucky forced a smile and patted Steve’s shoulder, saying that  _he never thought he had it in him._

Y/n was so happy that night, with tears of joy in her eyes and a diamond ring on her finger. She came to him and hugged him, saying that Steve told her he helped pick out the ring and how much she loved it. Bucky held her tight then, knowing that when he lets go, he’d have to let his feelings go too.


End file.
